The invention relates to a cam driven axial piston pump. An axial piston pump of this kind is disclosed, for instance in international application No. WO 84/00403. In the axial piston pump shown there, a plurality of pistons distributed on a circular arc, which by means of a shared drive element, disposed on a drive shaft oriented axially parallel with the piston axes and executing a tumbling movement, can be pressed into cylindrical bores and returned again under spring loading. A medium to be pumped is aspirated by lifting a valve off its valve seat upon retraction of the piston, but upon movement of the piston in the opposite direction the valve is closed, and the medium to be pumped is expelled via another valve. Feed lines equipped with valves in this manner are not suitable for transporting fluid having an elevated viscosity, for instance fluid having a viscosity up to 1,500 mm.sup.2 /s. With fluids of such viscosity, valve seats cannot be closed fast enough, resulting in considerable disruptions in the pumping process.
Known axial piston pumps also have the disadvantage of generating considerable noise.
Known axial pistons are also very compactly built, as a rule, and the wobbling element is typically firmly attached to the motor shaft. The same applies to the connection of the pump or pump housing with the pole housing of the motor. If wear of individual parts, such as the wobbling element, occurs, the entire apparatus becomes unusable. Individual parts cannot be replaced.